Agent Freeman
by AightSoBOOM
Summary: Title is lame too me Ill switch it later. Anyways this is a story about Riley as an fbi agent Im rating this M for violence, language,and maybe some dark themes. (I do not own The Boondocks)
1. Chapter 1

Chicago, Illinois

I been searching for this dude all night. He gotta know that I'm looking for him. Tryna hide that big ass head with that hoodie on. "Dont run nigga I see you!", I shouted. He ran anyway.  
This fool finna make me chase his ass.  
Fortunatley he chose to run into an alley like a dumbass, I went around and cut him off before he got too far.

Instead of giving up though he tried to swing at me. Like a dumbass.  
I dodged it and threw two quick jabs to his chest and nose.  
"Owwwww fuck my nose!"  
"You started it", I said cooly. "Man naw thats excessive force and you know it nigga!"

"Its late and I dont feel like being out here with you all night. Talk Cairo".

Cairo looked up at me still holding his nose. "I dont know shit about nothing and why you always pressing me about shit"' he asked.  
"I thought you was against snitching"?

"Things change ", I replied.  
"Yea well you and yo brother both some sell out mofuckas" , he spat.

"And you pathetic, I used to look up to yo ass when we was kids now you just a lame ass nigga gettin' yo ass beat in an allley-way on Jeffrey."  
" Man fuck you!"

"Mmkay".

"N-naw naw naw dont do that I was just playin' ima tell you damn!"  
Cairo sat up taking in a deep breath.  
" Aight so look what ha-

Bzzzzzzzzbzzzzzzz. My phone started vibrating. Whoever calling me better have a good reason.  
"Hold that thought. Hello?"  
"Freeman I need you in my office yesterday."

"Buuuuut its almost 11o'clock at night".

"And"?

Sigh. "Yea sure Ill be there".  
Click.

" I aint forgot about you Ill be back for you so dont get no ideas cause ima find you."

Later. Chicago FBI headquaters.

" Come in Freeman". " Whats this about sir"?  
"Ive got some good news for you. There's this task force".


	2. Chapter 2

"What task force sir?" I asked the greyish haird man sitting across from me.  
Purelli was his name a legend within the Burea and sort of my mentor.

"They're based in your home state of Maryland. For almost five years they've been working to cleaning up the massive criminal underworld in the area."

"What's their aim", I inquired. "They have to be after something besides just putting random criminals behind bars."

"Not random they're methods for choosing targets are very selective. They've made a signifcant impact since the beginning of their operation. But there is still always work to be done as you know. Having a federal agent on their side will open up their jurisdiction. Giving them a better edge to get the job done. Also you are _very_ good at what you do Freeman. I mean I should know I trained your ass," Perulli said smiriking.

" So I'm guessing you're sending me home huh", I asked.

"Yes I am, this a big career move of course but an even better opportunity to make a difference."

"So when do I leave?"

"Three days so get to packing."

At 10am I boarded my plane to Maryland. Honestly I'm feeling nervous to say the least. I aint been home in years and I haven't spoken too that part of my family since then niether.  
I really dont plan too either shit would just be awkward.

I left for a reason, I felt like I aint really belong around there. I used to get in to trouble a lot like a fuckin lot. I was just in my own world at the time. Huey and I were both homesick and struggled with leaving our home so young and adbrbtly. We thrust into a world the polar opposite of our own. It was hard especially since _no one_ looked like us. We started tripping a little. Huey with his militant pro-black shit and me with my street nigga antics. We was just two black boys from a different land in a sea of white. Tryna stay black, doing our best not to forget our roots or who we were.

Sometimes I took it a little too far though. It got too the point where folks started seeing me as a lost cause.  
When I finally started trying to get my act together nobody could see past that, folks just doubted me. I'll never forget that talk I had with Grandad.

[Flash-back]

"Grandad why you don't believe me? I'm just tryna make some moves so I can do what I gotta do."

"Boy you think I was born last night? The hell you talkin bout making moves, what you need to do is move on up out my house. I took you and your brother and brought yall to a place where you could have so much more. But yo ass always getting in to touble doing shit you aint got no business doing. Huey done went and made something of himself while you been sitting here playin in yo ass! I'm tired of it why should I believe you."

I aint say nothing back just walked out the house. I was upset and my head was spinning so I called my brother he just told me I needed to stop stressing out Grandad and grow up that pissed me off. It seemed like everybody thought the worst of me. And the shit just made me feel /bad/. I wasn't trying to feel sorry for myself I aint want pity. But I edpected my 'family' to be proud that I was tryint to do better. Especailly from _her _so I...Ieft. Too prove to myself and subconciously to them that they were wrong.

After Ieft and no one called to check up on me after two weeks I got in my feelings. Decided to change my number, stayed off social media all, I cut all ties of communication and just focused on my own life. I would sometimes want to reach out but fear and anxiety would get the best of me. And to be honest I'm still not ready.


	3. Chapter 3

After I touched down in Maryland I checked into a hotel about 10 minutes from Woodcrest. Since I only had 3 days to leave I was giving a pretty relocation package to help me settle in. I plan to find a permanent spot within the month.  
After picking up my car got I headed into town to finally meet with my new "team".

_

"So when's the new guy gonna be here?"

"My dad say's he just arrived this morning around noon so he should be on his way."

"So its a he? I was hoping for another girl on the team."

"Im not sure your girlfriend would take to kindly to that comment Ceez."

"He's more worried about the new guy snatching up his girl than himself."

"Oh really now",Jazz laughed.

"Bruh really I thought you was my mans."

Huey smirked as he leaned against one the tables in their conference room. He knew Caesar told him that seceet in earnest but the moment was too good pass up.

"Yea my bad man. Anyways I hope he works out we've got a lot of work to catch up on."

"You can say that shit again Nate's not giving his connect no time soon. Jazz you guys might as well just bury his ass he aint saying a word."

"I see", Jazz nodded. "What do you think dad?"

District Attorney Thomas Dubois looked at his daughter and taking in a deep breath. He was the head of their Task Force and the one most experience. He organized this group and groomed them to help them in his war on crime. But he hasn't told even them exactly what their main objective is.

"I agree with Cindy. Nate wont give us any intel on who he's working with so we might as well get him off the street for good. As far as finding his supplier we'll just have to follow the crumbs and hope they lead us somewhere."

"They're going to go underground once they find out he's been indicted. So we'll need to move fast", warned Huey.

"You're right that's where our new teammember comes in", Tom added.  
He's already helped put away two big players in Chicago's crime underworld.  
His profile says he's the perfect man dor the job and this team. Among other things", Tom explained.

"Well when do we meet this guy", Caesar asked.

"He's on his way up here now."

_

[Riley POV]

I approached the door to the conference room completly unaware of what awaited me on the other side. This was the last thing I would've expected.

"Welcome home Riley."  
-

"Welcome home Riley", said Tom. "Its been awhile."

I glanced around the room at all the faces staring back at me. I felt like a deer caught in headlights I hadn't even walked all the way through the doorway yet.

Only going through my head is _What the fuck is going on right now._

"Yo somebody wanna explain to me what's going on", asked Caesar. "Not that I aint happy to see you but bro where the hell you been?"

"In Chicago working for the FBI",said Tom. "This is Special Agent Riley Freeman the newest member of our team."

"Riley?", Cindy said out loud.

Seeing after all this time making a nigga head spin man this shit is crazy.

"Hey Cin", I managed to answer.  
"I'm just as confused as yall to be honest."

"I understand this is a bit much for everybody but we can catch up later. We've got a trial to attend, Riley we'll feel you in on the way."

_

"Who's on the hot seat?", I asked

We were currently on our way to the courthouse, Jazz and Tom rode together so they could go over some last minute details before the trial. I rode with the rest of the team in Huey's truck. A 2019 black and silver Dodge Durango.

"Nathaniel Washington big time hustler. He's been leading the Waren Street Gangstas since we put away his two bosses. That was a year ago and nothings slowed down within their operation. Two years before that they weren't even heard of", Huey explained.

"Yea them boys wasn't doing nothing but sellin weed, pills, and a little crack every blue moon. Then one day they just blew up out of nowhere. Now they run over a third of the drug market", said Caesar.

"Right after we took down Monty Brookins", Huey said.

"Monty Brookins? That was yall?", I asked.

Huey nodded. "After we caught Monty we thought it would make a dent. Then Warren street stepped up."

"So somebody put them in place."

"Exactly", answerd Huey.

"Any idea who?", I asked. "Not yet but we figure its someone outside of the state. That's where you come in."

"Makes sense", I said.  
I looked through the rearview window back at Cindy she hadn't said a word the whole time. She looked up at the mirror too and our eyes locked before we both looked out the window.

"We're here", Huey announced.

"Wait til you see Jazz in action", said Caesar. "The girl aint no joke."

"Never though she would follow in her pop's footsteps. But then again seeing all of you today was just as unexpected.  
What are yall Woodcrest Intelligence?",I laughed.

"Somerthing like that", Huey said. "Conversation for another time though lets get moving."


End file.
